


Until

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel





	

_We’ll do it until you can take no more._

The words still ring in your ears. Even if you can’t tell how long ago you heard them. Your body is trapped under his and your wrists are pinned to the bed. You have forgotten yourself a long time ago.

_We’ll do it until your face is wet from sweat, and tears, and your saliva is dripping down your chin._

Your mouth is hanging open, and your face is wet. You can feel the tears flowing down your face, cutting new ways through half dried solution. You can’t breathe, the feeling of his body on top of yours, the heat, the puff of his breath on the shell of your ear are too much for you to take. 

_We’ll do it until you can’t scream anymore._

Your body is strung out, the muscles in your arms aching madly and shaking, but he doesn’t care. The position is unnatural and your chest is pushing up trying to relieve the pain in the arms. Or maybe because you want to be as close to him as possible. You are no longer coherent enough to ask. To plead. To beg. You rut under him, feeling how your nipples drag on his skin.

_We’ll do it until you beg me to stop._

He is taking. And taking. And his hips are not stopping, the constant drag of his penis in you is at this point on the edge of pain. You cramp around him, your legs close on his sides, your hips come off the mattress as you fight the feeling, but you can’t. You can’t take it anymore, the pain and the immense pleasure flooding your brain.

_We’ll do it until you can’t help, but submit._

His voice is a very potent aphrodisiac, even now, even when you cry from how good it feels, when your voice is hoarse, when you are on the verge of breaking, Chanyeol's deep voice makes you want more. Just more.

_We’ll do it until you can no longer cramp around me._

Your hands claw at the skin of his hand holding them down. You pant and strain your muscles trying to free your hands one more. You need to feel his skin under your fingers. You need to sink your nails in his skin, mark his as yours, just like he is conditioning you to be only his.

_We’ll do it until you can no longer fight me._

You trash on the bed as the orgasm hits you. Looking for a way to subdue the brain crushing pleasure you sink your teeth in his shoulder and the hoarse cry he emits is everything. You long for this sound even before it ends. His hips snap and you realize he is still going. He will be going. The half groan half sob escapes your chest between your teeth still clenched on his shoulder.

_We’ll do it until you can take no other man but me._


End file.
